ODLICZANIE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Illyria


**Odliczanie  
autor: Illyria**

- Dziewięć…dziesięć… - odliczał Pippin – jedenaście…dwanaście…  
Dwanaście.  
Jak w dwunastu latach, pomyślał nagle Frodo ukrywając się bezgłośnie za pniem starego orzecha.  
Dwanaście lat nazywania synem, głębokim, ciepłym głosem, o którym wcześnie się dowiedział, że należy do jego ojca. Dwanaście lat słuchania, jak jego matka śpiewała w kuchni, gdy gotowała, albo w ogrodzie, gdy przesadzała bulwy kwiatów. Dwanaście lat kołysanek i opowieści na dobranoc. Dwanaście lat łagodnych dłoni tworzących śmieszne kształty ręcznikiem na jego plecach, gdy gorąca para z kąpieli zawija się wokół niego. Dwanaście lat wiedzenia dobrze, gdzie zwrócić się o pomoc i ukojenie. Dwanaście lat bycia pewnym, że był kochany.  
Dwanaście lat radości niezmąconej.  
Potem dziewięć. Skrzywił się.  
Dziewięć lat z _naprawiłeś już moją koszulę, kuzynie?_ Oraz z _przepraszam, ale byłem dziś naprawdę zajęty.  
_Z _jutro, kochanie, obiecuję_ a także mrożącej pewności, że "jutro" może oznaczać cokolwiek od „tydzień później", przez _idź do kuzynki Rosemary, kochanie, mam pełne ręce roboty_, aż do nie zobaczenia już nigdy tej koszuli. Dziewięć lat z _wyrosłem już z tej kamizelki, ciociu. Mogę dostać nową? Och, niech mnie, Frodo, całkiem zapomniałam. Ale możesz ponosić jeszcze stare rzeczy mego męża, póki nie znajdę trochę czasu, żeby ci uszyć coś nowego. Trzymaj. Zobaczmy, jak w tym wyglądasz. Trochę są za duże na ciebie teraz, ale wy, chłopcy, rośniecie tak szybko._  
Dziewięć lat z _więc nie lubisz jajek na miękko. Dobra. Nie jedz ich. Czemu musisz być taki wybredny?_ Oraz z _wystarczy, zostaw coś kuzynowi._  
Dziewięć lat z _To na pewno nic takiego, po prostu za długo bawiliście się na słońcu. Idź to odeśpij, poczujesz się lepiej rano_ i z leżeniem, słaby i w gorączce, zastanawiając się, kiedy ktoś zauważy, że nie zeszedł na cztery posiłki.  
Dziewięć lat z _Kuzynie, znalazłem skórę węża w krzewach! _Oraz _Ciociu, wygrałem wyścig! _Oraz _Chodź wujku, chodź! Tam jest największy motyl, w naszym ogrodzie! Chodź, zobacz! _ Oraz z _boję się, wujku, ciemności w moim pokoju. Jestem samotny, ciociu, gdy nadchodzi noc i muszę iść spać samodzielnie. Tęsknię za mamą i tatą, czy ktokolwiek mnie kocha, pomóż mi, pomóż, pomóż, _a jedyny rodzaj odpowiedzi, jaki dostaje to nieustępliwa obojętność lub łagodne, ale bezmyślne _Tak kochanie, oczywiście.  
_Ale nie, pomyślał z uśmiechem. Nie zawsze było złe, te dziewięć lat. Było tam też _Fłodo w górę_ i gwiazdy w oczach Merrego, gdy wirował w powietrzu śmiejąc się i krzycząc. Było tam też _Branoc Frodo_ i resztka ukontentowanego uśmiechu, gdy oczy Merrego zamykały się, gdy otulał go sen. Był lśniący moment, gdy Merry po raz pierwszy polazł w stronę Froda na pulchnych, niepewnych nóżkach, wołając radośnie Frodo! I było też nieskończone szczęście i spokój, kiedy Merry ułożył się w ramionach Froda z policzkiem ciągle mokrym od płaczu po nieszczęsnym sturlaniu się z drzewa, a jego ręce ogarnęły szyję Froda i gdzieś między jawą a snem dał jeszcze rade wymruczeć „Kocham cię". Były pewne bezcenne chwile w ciągu tych bezsłonecznych dziewięciu lat, były przystanią na morzu niepewności i niezrozumienia, były chwilami, w których widział, że jest naprawdę kochany i potrzebny i, że przynależy.  
A potem inne dwanaście lat. Dwanaście lat z _Chodźmy na piknik nad Wodę! Zobaczmy, jak ptaki wodne wracają! _Dwanaście lat z _Przyjęcie na rocznicę ślubu twych rodziców… ale co, czemu płaczesz? _Dwanaście lat z _Za co? Czy muszę określać konkretny, rozsądny powód każdego prezentu, jaki ci daję? Czy nie mogę dać ci czegoś po prostu dlatego, że to uwielbiam?_ Dwanaście lat z _To jest Remmirath, Frodo, tamten, gdzie gwiazdy wyglądają jak sieć klejnotów. _Dwanaście lat z _Wyraźniej akcentuj 'r' Frodo. Elfy nie znoszą bezdźwięcznego 'r'_. _A ten dźwięk między literami 'l' i 'g' powinien brzmieć jak coś między 'o' i 'u'. To jak usiłowanie powiedzenia 'u', gdy usta układają się do 'o'. Spróbuj teraz._ Dwanaście lat z _Dobranoc mój chłopcze, śpij dobrze_ z klepnięciem w ramię, zanim poszedł spać. Dwanaście lat z Bilbem. Drogi Bilbo.  
- Złapałem cię, Frodo! – zapiszczał triumfalnie Pippin. – Teraz ty się chowasz a ja liczę.  
- Dobra, dobra – powiedział uśmiechając się Frodo.  
Pal i Lanti mieli odebrać syna jutro w drodze powrotnej z krótkiej wizyty u rodziny Banksów w Północnych Wzgórzach. Chociaż wiedział, że jest za stary na zabawę w chowanego – w końcu będzie miał trzydzieści cztery następnego września – odkrył, że nie ma sił, by się oprzeć czarom Pippina, zwłaszcza gdy pomyślał o tym, jak cicho będzie w Bag End, gdy on wyjedzie. I tak stał tego letniego popołudnia, odliczając z zamkniętymi oczami i roześmianą twarzą.  
Dwanaście i dwanaście daje dwadzieścia cztery. Już samo to przeważało szalę tych nieszczęsnych lat umieszczonych pomiędzy. I chociaż teraz Bilbo wyjechał, będzie jeszcze wiele, wiele lat słonecznego blasku i śmiechów, i piosenek, lat rozciągających się przed nim. Niezliczonych lat z _Dzień dobry Sam. Wcześnie dziś zaczynasz, jak widzę. Chcesz może śniadanie przed pracą? _Nieskończonych lat z _Oczywiście, że możesz u mnie przenocować Merry. Czemu miałbyś zostać w gospodzie, kiedy wiesz, że mam wystarczająco dużo miejsca nawet dla trzynastu krasnoludów i czarodzieja?_ Niezliczone lata z _Bardzo chciałbym, żeby Pip przyjechał na lato, Paladinie. Może zostać, jak długo zechce._ Lata długich wędrówek pod drzewami, z biegiem strumieni i na wzgórza, i poprzez zielone doliny po dywanach z kwiatów. Nie było tak źle, pomyślał z uśmiechem. Jestem szczęściarzem, powiedział do siebie, zanim ponownie zaczął odliczać na głos - trzynaście… czternaście… piętnaście… szesnaście… _siedemnaście…_

koniec


End file.
